Talk:Super Bouncing
Clarifications needed I think there are numerous potential improvements that can be made to this article. First of all, it should probably be stated more explicitly (and in the article's introduction) that the glitch only works in Halo 2. Also, as the results (dying) are stated in a section (and after an explanation of what the glitch actually is), they should probably be removed from the intro. Secondly, there's an ambiguity in the explanation. What is a "line"? "A player must then jump onto one of the lines that make up the map's geometry ..." I know that maps are made of 3D objects, which are made of polygons, which are made of vertices... Is/are the author(s) referring to the act of jumping into a polygon seam, or a corner? I read some of the examples, it sounds like they're referring to polygon seams, but unless I'm sure I don't want to risk adding wrong information to the article. Then there's this bit of text: ".. it is theorized that this causes the game to confuse the player as being a part of the level.". Eh? From my understanding of video games and how they work, that's impossible. Actors (interactive objects, like the Master Chief) and terrain (immovable, static objects, like (most) walls and floors) are completely separate, and due to the way they both work, it is impossible for one to become the other. In any sense, it's not even relevant to the rest of the explanation, which basically states that when Master Chief jumps while trapped in a crouching position, he hits the ceiling too soon and actually sinks through the ground, prompting the physics engine to attempt to correct the error by launching him through the ground and ceiling... And even that explanation seems to be incorrect -- some of the descriptions make it sound as though all that's happening is the Master Chief is landing on a polygon seam at a perfect angle, causing him to perform the bouncing equivalent of a moonjump. So... Not sure how to correct any of those issues. DavidJCobb 23:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Banshee Catapulting with a Banshee isn't a superbounce, and should therefore be removed. But I don't know where to put it, and I'm dying of tieredfness here...f, so I'll move it later, unless someone else gets to it first. 'guesty-persony- ' 05:05, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :Moved -- Esemono 01:35, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ::Moved this conversation into its own section. DavidJCobb 23:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Lockout? *Aren't there any Superbounces on Lockout? I've seen videos on Youtube, but they aren't mentioned here. **Not only are the super bounces on Lockout not listed, I've seen tons of other super bounces on youtube as well that are not documened here. There are supers bounces somewhere on EVERY map (even if they arent so beneficial). I really think this is a problem and would love to help to fix it in anyway I can.--Cspence 20:30, 4 August 2007 (UTC) TGJ I was fighting Tartarus on the Great Journey, when he hit me and I went flying onto a spire above the battle-zone. When I tried jumping down, I bounced up again, Tartarus was nowhere near, and I didn't crouch, it just sent me into the air again. I tried it once more, but nothing else happened. Halo 2 Vista? I can't be positive, but I don't think that super bounces work in Halo 2 Vista. I've tried a few and none of them work. Can anyone else confirm this? :I can't confirm (only have H3), but I'd recommend making absolutely sure, by finding YouTube vids of some Super Bounces and following them to the letter... Also, please sign your edits with ~~~~ on talk pages. DavidJCobb 03:57, 19 June 2009 (UTC)